Adventurs of Fire Team Destro
by HaloGoji75
Summary: Just some random group of Spartan Ivs hanging out. Its sort of a tribute to Red vs Blue and the Halo 4 show slightly. the first chapter is just so you get to know whos who. I can also take request on what kind of scenario you think these guys should go through that you think would be hilarious. Chapter 6: After moths of waiting, Fire Team Destro finally goes to the RWBY universe.
1. Meet the team

UNSC ATLANTIS OUTPOST LOCATED ON THE ANVIL ISLANDS

FEBUARY 9TH, 2558

1 YEAR AFTER THE REQUIEM CAMPAIGN

Atlantis. The 3rd least desired piece of real-estate in the galaxy. Only 2 other locations were less desirable. Valhalla and Blood Gulch. But that is

another story. This story focuses on a different bunch of soldiers who aren't the sharpest knives in the box. A small group of Spartan IVs who have been

moved from the UNSC _Infinity_ and now take residence here. They're no Noble Team or Fire Team Crimson but they get the job done. They are Fire Team

Destro. And this is one of their many stories.

On the Anvil island there was a large structure that looked like a hybrid of a Blood Gulch base, a Valhalla base, and a regular everyday house. On

one of the Buildings platforms stood 2 armored soldiers. On bore the Mark 6 armor with a black visor. His armor seemed less bulky than most of the other

Spartan IV units. It was covered in a red color scheme with gray highlights. He held the **S**quad **A**ssault **W**eapon, or S.A.W, with a battle rifle attached to his back. His companion wore the complete ODST armor and was covered in white with green highlights and a blue visor on his helmet. He held 2 SMGs with a

rocket launcher strapped to his back. The red and grey soldier looked at the other trooper. "Hey, you ever wonder why we're here." He asked. The white and

green one looked at him. "Is it really necessary to use a Red vs. Blue reference while we are standing right here?" he asked. "I just felt like it. It reminded

me of the good old Blood Gulch Chronicles." The red one said. The duo stayed silent for a moment before the white one asked, "Want to go inside and play

Halo 4?" "Yeah. I'm bored out of my skull here." the red one replied. The two then proceeded to enter their base. They plopped on a fancy red couch that

seemed similar to a movie theater chair and turned the Xbox 360 on and started to play the game of the year edition of Halo 4. "Hey Burn, have you seen

where I put my sketch book at?" a voice echoed from a nearby room. "I think you left it in the computer room." The red one, now known as Burn the

Spartan, replied. There was the sound of footsteps and a door opening. "Thanks." was heard from the upstairs. On the screen Burn and the white Spartan

(known as El Mattador de crazy or Matt for short) were battling the Covenant Remnant on the remains of the Forward unto Dawn. They had just gotten to the

point where the duo found out that they were surrounded by a Covenant fleet and the landing craft began to flank them. "You take the ones on the left I'll

take the ones on the right." Matt said as the duo charged. Burn had just taken out an Elite when a voice over the intercom interrupted him. "Hicks has been

trying to find your Mountain Dew Voltage stash again and was caught in one of the traps…again!" The voice said. "Not again. Thanks Rico." Burn said as he

paused his game and got up. He down a few halls to where he kept his supply and found a maroon and yellow Spartan in Ricochet armor hanging upside

down with 2 auto-turrents pointed at them. "A little help?" The maroon one asked. "I think it would be better to let you hang there for, hm, let's say a couple

of hours. Won't that be fun?" Burn asked. "Hey F # you dude." The upside down soldier said. "Let's make it 3 months then." Burn countered. The maroon

soldier sighed. "Fine. I won't try to steal your Mountain Dew Voltage anymore." He said. "And?" Burn said. "And I will stop Screen spying in Halo and say I

was using the motion tracker." "And?" "And I will stop throwing T.P. on your Mantis." "And?" "I'll stop stealing your video games." "And?" "I'll stop going into

your room without your permission." "And?" I'll stop making fun of your Godzilla movies." "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDD?"

the maroon one sighed. "I'll be the team dirt bag." "ANDDDDDDDD?" "I'll stop annoying the crap out of you, NOW WILL YOU PLEASE HELP ME DOWN!?" Burn

gave a small chuckle. "Stand down. Code Word: bahelbljerky." He said. The turrents deactivated and the rope let go of the Spartan who fell on the floor with

a loud thud. "Ow." He simply said. "Hope you learned you lesson Hicks." Burn said as he walked away. "I hate you." Hicks murmured under his breath. "I

know!" Burn shouted down the hall way.

In a small bedroom, a Spartan was sitting on a stool in front of an isle. He wore the Scout armor and was white with yellow highlights. He was attempting

to recreate the image that was on his computer. The picture depicted Starkiller, The secret apprentice of Darth Vader from the Force Unleashed Games, in

the Sith Stalker armor clashing lightsabers with Luke Skywalker. He concentrated. He was nearly finished. All he needed to do was complete one final part of

the drawing. If anything happened the drawing would be ruined and he would have to start over again. He put his pencil on the image, eager to complete his

work. "WHATZ UP?!" Hicks said as he kicked the door open. This caused the Scout Spartan's hand to slip and the image was ruined by a squiggly line that

spread across the picture. "HICKS, I WAS ALMOST DONE WITH THAT! IT TOOK ME 4 DAYS TO GET THIS FAR. 4 DAYS!" the white one screamed. "Ok, I get it.

It took you a long time to draw a stupid picture you don't have to overeatc about it Grant." Hicks said with little interest. "I AM GOING TEAR OUT ONE OF

YOUR RIBS AND SHOVE IT INTO YOUR SKULL!" Grant screamed. Hicks then darted out of the room pursued by Grant. "Would it help if I said I was sorry?"

Hicks asked. "NOO!" Grant yelled back. The two ran past Burn and El Mattador who were still on the couch playing Halo 4. Then a tiny red hologram of a man

in Mark 4 Spartan armor appeared next to Burn. "Shouldn't you guys help Hicks?" the A.I. asked. "Na. let Grant beat him senseless. Just remember to record

it on the cameras so I can watch it later." Burn replied. "You sure you don't want to watch it happen right now?" Matt asked. "We are about to beat the

game." Burn answered. "You've already beaten the game 4 times now. Do you really need to go for 5?" Rico asked. "I like to practice for when there is a Halo

4 tournament that I can partake in." Burn said. Rico simply shrugged and disappeared while Burn and Matt continued to play their beloved game, ignoring

Hicks' pleas for mercy while Grant began to pummel him.


	2. The trouble With Hippies

It was just a regular day at Atlantis. Burn was sitting on the couch watching one of his Red vs. Blue DVDs, Matt was using space satellites to do whatever

he felt like doing, Grant was attempting to fix his drawing, and Hicks was outside playing basketball by himself. Burn was laughing at the part where the

Zealots are t-bagging O'Malley when suddenly alarms blared all over the base. These weren't the same alarms that meant someone was trying to steal Burn's

Mountain Dew Voltage that he treasured so dearly. It meant one thing. "Burn, we got hippies." Rico said. Burn immediately pause his movie, jumped over the

couch, and ran over to the armory. El Mattador, Hicks, and Grant followed him. They armed themselves with whatever they could find. After they retrieved

their weapons they went up to the guard platform on the base and armed the gunner turrents that were stationed there. On the ground not too far away

were the hippies. They had their multicolored shirts, bandanas, peace symbols, and all the stuff you would expect a hippie to have. Grant handed Burn and

intercom. "ATTENTION HIPPIES!" Burn shouted. "THIS IS A MILITARY BASE AND HOME OF THE GREATNESS THAT IS TEAM DESTRO! YOU ARE

TRESSPASSING. LEAVE NOW AND BE FIRED UPON!" "Uh, Burn its or not and." Grant said. "UGH, FINE. LEAVE NOW **OR** BE FIRED UPON!" Burn shouted once

again. One of the hippies stepped forward. He was holding a guitar and had tassels on his sleeves and pants. "No way man, this land is the perfect location

for us to set up our new festival that will disband the military and get rid of all violent video games and replace them with games about plants." The

presumed hippie leader shouted back. Before Burn could say anything another 14 hippies appeared alongside the 4 previous ones. "I got a clean shot dude."

Hicks said as he readied his turret. "Don't waste your ammo." Burn replied. The red and grey Spartan then turned to El Mattador de Crazy. "Matt, do what

you do best." He said. Matt pulled out his RPG and said, "With **pleasure!**" The ODST then jumped on the gravity lift that threw him towards the hippies. As

soon as Matt landed in the center of the mob he screamed, "ISHBACKA!" as he pulled the trigger. The blast wiped out the entire group in a cloud of fire and

smoke. "Well that's the end of that." Burn said. "Didn't he say something about a convention here or something?" Grant asked. Burn stopped to ponder for a

moment. "I think he did." He replied. Burn once again turned to El Mattador who was busy removing the ashes of the hippies from his armor having somehow

survived his kamikaze. "Hey Matt." Burn shouted. "Get back inside I need your help in getting some supplies."

LATER….

The largest gathering of hippies in the known universe was waiting to find out which island they needed to be on. "Is it the one on the left?"One of them

asked. "No, I think it's the one on the right man." Another said. Before this could go on any further a man with a goatee attached to his helmet appeared.

"You're supposed to be at the island behind you man." He said. "Thanks." The horde said as it climbed back into their airship and flew to the said island. A

soon as they were out of sight. Burn took of his disguise. "Fake goatee. Works every time." He said. "_Burn they have landed and are proceeding to get off_

their vessel." Matt said over the comms. "Roger that." Burn said as he pulled out a detonator. "Comeback here so we can watch the show guys." After

everyone returned Burn pressed the button while Matt munched on popcorn. The Island was atomized instantly. "Well, our work here is done." Burn said as

he turned around. "Anyone wanna watch the rest of RVB season 3?" The rest of fire team Destro answered "Sure." And so our heroes spent the rest of their evening watching Red vs. Blue.


	3. Burn attempts: Multi-Dimensional Travel

It was yet another quiet day at Atlantis. El Mattador was cleaning his rocket launcher that he mostly used for his suicide bombing work. Grant was painting another photo. And Hicks was in the courtyard playing basketball. Yes it seemed Destro would have a nice quiet day.

KABOOM!

"MOTHERF #$#ER!"

The Spartans traced the explosion back to Burn's room and immediately started running. Once they entered they found the place a mess. Burn was hanging

upside down on a wire. "A little help?" The crimson warrior asked. "WHAT THE F #$ WERE YOU DOING!?" Grant asked as Matt cut his friend down. "Yeah

dude. I know you like blowing S # up but you didn't have to make your room go up in a ball of smoke." Hicks said. Burn dusted himself off and replied, "If

you must know I was doing something so important, it could change the way we fight forever!" "You were trying to build a scythe-file weren't you?" Matt

asked. "Oh like you wouldn't." Burn countered. "I think you have been watching a little to much RWBY dude." Hicks said. "BUT IT'S SO F #$ING AWESOME!

With the scythe-file and the grenade-hammer and the shot-gauntlets, and the gun-chucks Matt. GUN-CHUCKS!" Burn screamed as he shook the albino

Spartan. "Ok. I admit, that show is sort of awesome. But trying to recreate the weapons is a near impossibility." Grant said. "Just give up already; we don't

even know how that Ruby chick built her weapon." Hicks added. Burn stood completely still for a moment, as if he was pondering the situation. "Your right we

don't know how she did it. At least not yet." He finally spoke. "Here we go with another one of his crazy ideas." Grant moaned. "Hear me out, what if we built

a device that allowed us to go to alternate dimensions? Particularly a dimension where the characters of that show exist?" Burn inquired. "I'd say you're a

moron." Grant replied. "BRILLIANT!" El Mattador screamed. "By traveling to alternate realities, we can get new weapons, learn new skills, and even gain

awesome powers somehow." "WE MUST GET TO WORK RIGHT AWAY!" Burn shouted as he and his amigo ran off to gather supplies. "This isn't gonna end well is it?" Hicks asked. "I highly doubt it will end at all." Grant replied.

A FEW WEEKS LATER

"Alright we have a stable power source, a good portal thingy, and a bunch of random buttons so I'd say were good." Matt said. "You ready Burn?" The

crimson Spartan looked down from the platform. "Can Ruby Rose scarf down 2 plates full of cookies?" He asked back. "Good point. Were good to go." Matt

said. Grant and Hicks watched the crazy duo as they made the necessary preparations. "How is she able to eat that much anyway?" Hicks asked. "The (H-E-

Double hockey sticks) if I know. I still haven't figured out how Weise makes her glyphs or what the devil Ozpin's weapon is." Grant replied. "The glyphs are

her semblance. As for the headmaster's weapon I have no F #$ing idea." Burn shouted from above. "Preparing for dimensional transportation in 3.2.1. And

away we GO!" Matt shouted as he pushed the activation button. A few seconds later Burn disappeared in a flash of light. Everyone remained motionless. "I

can't believe you actually did it." Grant said. "YOU DARE DOUBT THE INTELECT OF EL MATTADOR DE CRAZY?!" Matt screamed. The suicide bomber then went

over to a nearby radio and activated it. "Albino to Crimson, Albino to Crimson, do you read, over?" there was a bit of static then a reply. "_Crimson here. I_

hear you loud and clear. Also, SUCK IT GRANT!" Burn replied over the radio. "Are you in the RWBY universe?" Matt asked. "_Don't know yet. I'll call back and_

give you a progress report later." Was the reply that came. Two hours had passed since then. The remaining members of Destro spent their time playing

cards. "Got any sevens?" "No. Go shark." After that was said a rubber shark toy slammed into Hicks. "Yeah, I don't want to play this anymore." Hicks said

from the floor. "Hey, you agreed to be the team dirtbag so deal with it." Matt said. Suddenly the radio burst to life. "_CRIMSON TO ALBINO, CRIMSON TO_

ALBINO DO YOU READ?!" the voice sounded desperate. "What's wrong?" Grant asked. "_THIS IS NOT THE RWBY UNIVERSE! ITS NOT! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD_

AND ALL THAT IS HOLY IN THIS UNIVERSE AND OUR UNIVERSE PLEASE OPEN THE PORTAL!" Burn screamed. Matt didn't waste time and did so. After that

Burn jumped through. "CLOSE IT FOR GODS SAKE!" he shouted. The portal closed immediately. "What the f #$ happened?" Hicks was the first to ask.

"FANGIRLS! FANGIRLS EVERY WHERE!" Burn whimpered. "What?" Grant asked. "IT WAS A UNIVERSE WHERE WE WERE A BOY BAND AND THERE WERE

MILLIONS OF FANGIRLS TRYING TO GET ME TO 'HAVE THEIR BABIES'!" Burn screamed while shaking Grant. "Yikes. That doesn't sound very good." Matt

said. "And normally one would like being flocked by a mob of girls who are madly in love with them" Hicks added. "THEY WREN'T MADLY IN LOVE! THEY

WERE INSANLY IN LOVE!" Burn yelled. Then he broke down and started crying. Matt patted him on the back in an attempt to comfort him. "Let's watch some

RWBY. That'll cheer you up." He said. "Episode 8?" Burn asked. "Episode 8." Matt replied. They then walked off to watch 'Players and Pieces.' "I think we should take a break from dimensional travel for a while." Grant said. "AGREED." Was the reply that came form everyone.


	4. launch the MOAB

Burn was fiddling with the inter-dimensional gateway again. This is what immediately caught Grant's attention. 'Didn't learn from last time?' the artistic

Spartan thought as he walked up to his Crimson comrade. "Are you still trying to get to the RWBY universe?" He asked. "Not this time. I am going to open a

portal to the last universe I went to." Burn replied. "But I thought you were scared to death of the fan-girl mob that attacked you." Grant said. "I am. But I

can't stand that there is a boy band version of the bad a #$ Fire Team Destro tarnishing our good name." Burn said. "So, I am going to send the M.O.A.B to

take out our doubles." Grant just stared at his companion. Then he sighed and said "Whatever just don't break anything." 'Sometimes I think I am the only member of the team with rational thought.' He thought as he walked away.

In the next dimension...

Burn sighed as he went back stage. 'Another concert over and done with.' He said. He enjoyed making music, he really did. It took made him feel good.

Suddenly a bright blue light enveloped the room. When it died down there was an obese man in brown armor standing back stage with Burn. "Um, who are

you?" Burn asked. The brown guy just looked at him. "I'm the M.O.A.B." he replied. "What the f#$ is an M.O.A.B?" Burn asked. The man took a step forward

and stared directly into Burn's eyes. "It means **M**ost **O**utrageous **A**$# **B**last." He said. He then took a deep breath and farted. No soon after he did that he

vanished in a blue light. "Really, he just farted. That's all?" Burn said. He took a sniff in the air and began coughing a little. That coughing soon turned into

violent gagging. "OH GOD IT SMELLS!" Burn screamed before he perished. The stench soon reached the nostrils of his band mates and they died as well.

Burn watched the T.V screen as his other dimensional self and his friends died. Then he proceeded to laugh manically. "That was the most successful M.O.A.B launch ever….. Of all time." Burn said.


	5. Burn and 'Weiss Reacts'

It was just another day here at Atlantis. Everyone was doing their usual business. Grant, however, was fiddling with the device that could transport

people to alternate universes. Normally he would try to avoid being included in one of Burn's moronic schemes. But today he had nothing better to do. The

red and grey Spartan in question then decided to enter the lab. He spotted Grant working at the device. '_What's he up to?'_ Burn asked himself. He walked

over to his more logical friend and asked what he was doing. "I'm just fixing the transporter so that you know where you're going instead of ending up in

some 'Boy band' universe." Grant replied. Burn shuddered at the memory. '_So many Fan girls.'_ He thought. "That's going to be extremely helpful dude.

Thanks." Burn said. "I'm going to go get some MDV (Mountain Dew Voltage) while you work on that. See ya latter." Burn left as Grant continued his work.

4 hours latter…

Burn returned to the lab to check on his albino comrade. He took a sip of his 2 liter bottle of MDV while he watched Grant staring at a computer console.

Then the soldier took notice of Burn. "Glad you're here. I just located a RWBY universe." He said. Burn immediately spat out his drink and ran next to his

comrade. "areyousureitsRWBYnotsomeotheruniversebecausethatwouldbeasickjokeandIreallywantmyscyth-

filereallyrellybadbecauseitssoawesomandifIgothereIwilllerantobuildoneandbecomeabadA#$. ARE YOU SURE ITS RWBY?!"

Grant just stared at Burn, not really understanding what he just said until he finished his sentence. "Yes. I am sure it is a RWBY universe. I can even find out

which one it is." Grant said. "WHICH ONE IS IT FOR GOD'S SAKE!?" Burn practically screamed out of excitement. Grant took another glance at the screen and

replied, "'Weiss Reacts'. A.K.A universe 4-6-8-3." Burn paused for a moment. "I think we should avoid that universe." Burn replied. "WHAT?!" Grant

screamed. "But I thought you wanted to go to any one of these universes. What's different about this one?" "Yeah. That universe is really, really unstable

because the 4th wall is constantly broken so I think that at some point it may collapse on itself and I find it slightly awkward with all the weird stuff that goes

on there and Velvet is really scary in that universe so 'Weiss Reacts', although funny, should be avoided when attempting inter-dimensional travel." Burn

replied. "So basically its bat-s #$ crazy?" Grant asked. "Defiantly." Burn replied. "Ok. So avoid 'Weiss Reacts' any other realities you want to go to?" Grant

questioned. "I think we should wait a while. I'm still recovering from the last time." Burn said. "Yeah, we should wait." Grant then turned the console off and

said "I'm gonna go find something to paint." After that he walked away. When he was gone Burn turned the console back on and added the said RWBY

universe to the favorites bar. "If I go to that universe, I'm gonna enjoy messing' with them." He said. Then he left the lab to plan a series of pranks that he could use in the event he ends up in an alternate reality.


	6. Burn attempts: Multi-Dimensional Travel2

Fire Team Destro was having an awfully quiet moment in their living room. Burn was reading the latest issue of G-fan magazine while Grant was reading a list of RWBY universes from his tablet like device and asking if Burn wanted to go to them. A majority of the answers received was no. Matt, despite being the most insane member of the team, was playing a quiet game of chess with Hicks, who was bored out of his skull.

"Ruby Rolled?" Grant asked Burn. "Funny, but no. Too random." Burn replied. "Why are you being so picky about this, I thought you just wanted a scythe-file?" Grant asked. "If I've learned anything it's that if we go into an alternate universe, we will get wrapped up in some crazy situation where we have to save either one or both of our universes." Burn replied. Grant just sighed and continued saying the names of various RWBY universes. '_He's been doing this for months, when will he make up his mind.'_ Grant silently questioned himself.

Then suddenly Grant stopped saying names. "Why did you stop?" Burn asked. "I just found a RWBY universe that isn't recorded in our universe as fan fiction or anything else along those lines." He said. This immediately got Burn's attention. "So you're saying it's a reality that may have similarities to the mainstream and fan universe but exist outside of both of them and to top it all off only we know about it?" Burn asked. "That pretty much sums it up." Grant replied. "Then were going to that universe." Burn said.

Then Matt flipped the chess board over, smashed the table with his fist, and kicked Hicks in the groin. "LETS F $#ING DO THIS!" He screamed. "But first, I have new suits for Grant and Hicks." Burn said. "Do we really need new armor?" Grant asked. "Just put it on." Burn replied.

Burn was waiting for Grant and Hicks to finish their armor change. "How is this important for going into an alternate universe to ask for tips to build a freakishly awesome gun?" Hicks asked. "Finish up already. Matt's warming up the device as we speak." Burn said, avoiding the question.

Finally Grant and Hicks emerged. Grant was now wearing the E.O.D armor. His color was now black with red highlights. Hicks wore the same armor just with inverted colors. Now he was yellow with maroon highlights. "You want us to have the same colors as team RWBY don't you?" Grant asked. "No. My armor is Crimson. Matt's is Albino. Hick's is Gold. You're armor is Dark." Burn replied. "Same difference." Hicks countered. "Just get through the damn portal." Burn barked.

After getting the 'necessary supplies' (Mountain Dew Voltage, guns, explosives, more guns, etc.) Fire Team Destro was ready to go into an alternate universe.

"Hicks you're going first." Burn said. "No I'm not. It's your idea so you should go first." The Gold Spartan spoke. "I went first last time." Burn said. "Which is exactly why I don't want to go first." Hicks said.

While Hicks and Burn were arguing the portal that would send them to the next dimension began to act strangely. "Uh guys, something's wrong with the portal." Grant pointed out. Then the glowing color changed from blue to yellow.

Suddenly, everything was beginning to get sucked in. "The power coils are overheating! It's gone from gentle transport to SUCK EVERYTHING IN TRANSPORT!" Matt replied. "This is why you should have gone first Hicks." Burn said.

Then a stray box hit the crimson Spartan in the noggin and he lost his grip. Then he disappeared into the portal. "I REGRET NOTHING!" Hicks said as he was sucked in. "I REGRET EVERYTHING!" Matt screamed as he was pulled in next. "Rico, a little help would be appreciated." Grant said as he tried to avoid being sucked in. "Alright, I'm going to transfer into your data chip and then I'm going to send a shock to your systems that will cause you to let go so you can go to the RWBY universe." The A.I. replied.

"Wait wha-"Grants words where cut off when he felt an extreme pain in his hands forcing him to let go. "HOW COULD THIS DAY GET AND WORSE?!" Grant screamed as he was sucked in. Then the portal finally closed. The base of Fire Team Destro then grew deadly quiet. All that could be heard was the howling of the wind.

Burn opened his eyes as his HUD powered up. He took a moment to observe his surroundings. He was in a courtyard of some sort. '_I wonder where I landed.'_ He thought to himself. Suddenly something hit him in the back of the head. "Ugh, sleepy time again." Burn said as he was knocked out. The last thing he saw before blacking out was a woman with a purple cape.


End file.
